Falling Snow in Everlasting Dreams
by RupertGrintsGrl
Summary: Ginny went missing 5 years ago. What happens when Harry thinks he's found her at last, in Paris? HG and RH.
1. Lovers Live in Paris

I do not own Harry Potter!

Chapter One: Lovers Live in Paris

Harry Potter wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck, and stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets. He wandered around the streets of Paris, watching all of the couples cuddling together as they walked in the bold November air. Harry sighed. He would never have this. He stopped in front of a small café, and stepped in to escape the cold air. He sat down at a table and waited to be served. He watched as two women bustled around taking orders. They both were quite pretty, Harry thought, especially the redheaded one.

_That red hair_, Harry thought. _Lord, how I miss it._

Harry shook his head. He was being stupid. Ginny Weasley had been missing for 5 years. The odds of her actually being alive were next to none. It had happened about a week after the final battle. Everyone had been at the Burrow, and it was early one morning that Harry had gone upstairs to find Ginny gone from her room. He remembered running up to Ron's room, yelling at the top of his lungs that Ginny had been missing, that her room looked like it had been torn apart. He remembered feeling like his world had ended. Only the night before, he had given her his mother's engagement ring as a promise that when she was done with school they would get married. But she had disappeared without a trace, and after 4 years went by, Harry and the Weasleys had given up hope. It had been particularly hard on Ron, who'd always been the closest with Ginny of all of the Weasleys. Harry understood, since they both felt that it was their job to protect her, and they had failed.

Harry watched as the blonde waitress approached him with a menu in hand.

"Ello, welcome to Pierre's Café. Do you know what you would like, or do you want to look at ze menu?" She asked, her French accent clear.

Harry nodded. "I'll just have a tea, please." She nodded, and turned to leave. As she passed the redhead waitress, she whispered something to her. The redhead giggled and turned to look at Harry, before whispering something back.

_Wow, she even looks like Ginny._ Harry sighed, and took off his jacket, before setting back in the plush chair. He watched as the blonde waitress brought out a teapot and cup and saucer. She set them down in front of Harry and cleared her throat.

"My name is Bridgette. Are you from ze area? Lily said she'd seen you in here before." she asked. Harry looked up surprised.

"I'm on vacation." He said, sipping his tea carefully.

"Ahh." She said. "And 'ow are you liking Paris so far?" she asked again.

Harry shrugged. "It's alright. I don't really know anyone here."

Bridgette nodded. "You should talk to Lily, she knows Paris like the back of 'er 'and."

Harry looked up at her, smiling. "Ah. I rather thought you were going to recommend yourself."

Bridgette giggled. "Oh no. I grew up in Poitiers. I've only been 'ere for a few months. Lily has been 'ere for years!" she said, giggling again. "Besides, I thought she iz needing ze company."

Harry frowned. "What?"

Bridgette looked over at the redheaded waitress who was ringing up another customer. Harry followed her gaze. The girl was quite pretty, now that he thought about it. Her eyes were sparkling as she spoke animatedly to one of the customers in French.

Bridgette looked back at Harry. "Anyway, you should talk to 'er." She said, before smiling and placing a chocolate croissant in front of him. "On ze house." She said, winking. She walked away to help another customer who had come in. Harry turned his attention back to the redhead. She was wiping down the counter, leaning over in a way that Harry found rather appealing. Her black t-shirt clung to all the right places, and her black pants showed off her shapely bottom. Harry watched as she tossed the rag in the sink, before pulling her hair out if it's bun and shaking it out. It fell in layers over and past her shoulders, her bangs falling into her eyes. Harry smiled. Maybe he would ask her to show him around Paris.

Harry finished his croissant and tea, and began putting his jacket back on. Bridgette brought him his receipt and winked at him as he stood to walk to the register. The redhead was behind the counter making an espresso drink. She finished it and took a sip before turning to help Harry.

"Merci de venir à Piere. Comment payerez-vous?"

"Oh." Harry put the receipt on the counter. "I don't speak French." He said, hoping she understood.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Habit." She said. Harry was surprised to find that she spoke with an English accent. "Tea was all?"

"The other waitress gave me a chocolate croissant, but she said-"

"-that it was on the house?" the waitress asked, rolling her eyes toward Bridgette.

Harry chuckled. "Habit?"

"She is always doing that. And it's always to people she wants to ask me out. It's actually quite annoying."

"I can only imagine." Harry said chuckling. "Though I have to admit, I was thinking about it before she said anything."

The girl looked up, surprised. "Oh. Well, that's a first."

Harry smiled, before offering his hand to her. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

She took it. "Lily James."

Harry blanched when he heard her name. Lily noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked, placing her other hand on top of his, looking concerned.

"I'm fine." He said, shaking it off. "My parents names were James and Lily."

"Oh! How odd!"

Harry nodded. "So, Lily, how do you fancy showing me around Paris a bit? Word on the street is you know it pretty well."

She studied him for a moment. "Sure. I get off in a few hours. Do you want to come back then?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. I'll come back." She smiled and he paid, before heading out of the café. As he left, he took a peek back to find Lily cleaning the counter again, only this time she was grinning to herself. Harry smiled as he headed back to his hotel room. When he got there, he pulled out a piece of parchament, and began writing a letter to Ron.

_Ron, _

_Paris is great. Just what I needed, really. It's beautiful here, though I don't know anyone or where anything is. Although, I did meet a pretty girl in this little café where their tea is smashing. We have a date type thing later today, I asked her to show me around Paris a bit. And do you know what's odd? Her name is Lily James. Isn't that bizarre? Of all the names she could have, she has the names of both of my parents. How is your family doing? It is about to be 5 years since Ginny disappeared. I send my love as usual, and would be there, but I really need this mental health break. I feel like I've finally given up, and it's been difficult. Anyway, I'll be home sometime next week, but I'll keep you posted. Tell Hermione that though I hate to admit it, and even though she already knows she was right, she was very right about Paris. It's beautiful here, and it's been interesting living like a Muggle, except for sending letters obviously. _

_See you when I get home!_

_Harry._

He put down his quill and folded up the letter. When it was dark he would send Hedwig out, so no one noticed her. He'd had to sneak her into the hotel as it was. He stood and stretched before turning on the television

oOoOo

Harry walked into the café, but Lily was nowhere to be seen. He leaned on the counter and waited, until Bridgette spotted him.

"She's just changing. I'll go tell her zat you are 'ere, shall I?" she said, walking back behind the counter and disappearing through a door. Harry didn't have to wait long before Bridgette returned, followed by Lily. She had changed into skinny jeans and flat slouchy boots. Her coat was on, opened to reveal an old band t-shirt, and a colorful scarf wrapped around her neck. She kissed Bridgette on the cheek, before greeting Harry.

"Hey." She said, smiling at him.

"Hey." He responded, as they left the café. "So where to?"

She grinned. "Well, do you want the tourist version of Paris or do you want the "I've been living here for long enough to know the real Paris" grand tour?"

Harry laughed. It had been so long since he had laughed. "I think the second one."

Lily nodded. "Good. That's the one you were gonna get anyway." She said, grinning at him.

Harry chuckled as they began to walk down the street.

"So. What brings you to Paris?"

"Vacation. I work in London, but needed a bit of a mental health week."

"Ah. What's London like?" she asked, her head down.

"Have you never been?" He asked, looking over at her as she stared at her feet.

"That's a good question." She said, looking over at him and smiling. She didn't say anything else. Harry frowned. _That was an odd response. Does she not know?_ Before he could ask her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a little shop.

"You can't come to Paris and not have a crepe!" she said, as they stared inside.

Harry laughed. "Well, I'm not too hungry right now, but maybe that can be date number 2."

Lily looked at him. "You're a confident one! Who said there would be a date number 2?" she asked. Harry looked at her to find she was crinkling her nose in quite a comical way, and grinning at him. "I'm just kidding, Harry."

Harry chuckled. Before pulling her away from the shop. It didn't escape his attention that she'd never let go of his hand, and he hadn't let go either.

"So . . ." he said. "How'd you end up in Paris?"

Lily looked up at him before looking away.

"I hate that question." She said. "Though, I guess I'll answer it."

Harry shook his head. "Not if you don't want to." He said, squeezing her hand. _This has got to be one of the oddest conversations I've ever had. _

"No, it's alright. I just never talk about it." She said, as she moved a bit closer to Harry. "Actually, Bridgette doesn't even know about it. She probably told you I need company or something."

"Or something." Harry mumbled, regretting his choice to ask her the question. There was a sadness in her voice as she spoke now.

"Yes, well, she's a bit correct. I don't have company."

Harry put his arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to sit down?" he asked, motioning to an empty bench they were passing. She shook her head.

"It's too cold to sit." She said, pulling her jacket tighter around her. "I have to say though, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Harry looked at her. "Then don't. We can talk about something else."

Lily looked over at him, smiling gratefully. "Yea?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now, where are we going?"

She smiled at him before taking his hand again. "You'll see!" she said, before taking off down the street, Harry right behind her.

When they finally stopped running, they were in front of a little garden. Lily opened the small gate and made her way inside. Harry followed her inside.

"I love this place." Lily said as they walked along the path, with bright blooming flowers on either side. "I found it by accident actually, one day." Harry looked around. There were wildflowers and all sorts of plants that reminded him a bit of the garden behind the Burrow. There were fireflies fluttering around them as they walks, lighting up then disappearing. Then lighting up then disappearing.

"And there's a little old man who lives in that building who plays some beautiful symphonies and such so loud, you can hear them down here."

Harry smiled. "Honestly, I feel like I've been here before." He said. Lily turned and looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yea. It reminds me a bit of where my family lives in England. Well, my adopted family, but that's another story." He looked down at her as a firefly lit up by her, reflecting off of her pretty hazel eyes.

Harry suddenly felt something very powerful in the pit of his stomach, like he couldn't see himself ever sharing this moment with anyone. Like there was no one there but the two of them. _Where did that come from? _Harry thought. _Though, she really is very beautiful._

Lily opened her mouth to say something, but right at that moment the old man in his little apartment put on a record and the music reached their ears, filling up the little garden.

Lily smiled. "See? I told you!" she said, smiling as she looked up at the old man's window. "It's like magic." She whispered.

"Yea."

They slowly made their way back out of the garden, holding hands.

"I'm glad you showed me that." Harry said.

Lily laughed. "If you play your cards right, I might share it with you." She said, bumping into him playfully.

"Oh really? And if I don't want to play my cards right?" he asked, grinning at her, and playfully shoving her back.

Lily stopped and looked at him. "Do you know, I have absolutely no idea what would happen." She said, before breaking into a smile. Harry laughed and shook his head at her. _This has got to be one of the best dates I've ever been on. Well, except maybe one, but still. I like her. _

Harry offered her his arm in a pompous and completely ridiculous fashion, causing her to break out into laughter.

"Madam?"

She curtsied with just as much enthusiasm and took his arm. "Merci beaucoup!"

They began laughing as they walked down the street. Lily stopped him after they'd gone a several blocks.

"Well, this is me." She said, gesturing to the building behind her. Harry looked up, then looked around.

"Really? How odd, my hotel is right around the corner."

"Oh, are you staying at La Chateau?" Harry nodded. "Hmm. How convenient. Well, Mr. Potter, I had a lovely time."

"I did, too."

Lily smiled. "Why don't you come by tomorrow. I'm not working and I can show you more of Paris by day." She said, leaning against the wall.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that." He kissed her on the cheek, and she bade him goodnight. Harry watched as she disappeared behind the doors, before turning and walking down the street. He had the most odd feeling, like he'd met her before. She seemed so familiar somehow. He closed the door behind him as he entered his room, and took off his jacket.

Laying in bed a few minutes later, Harry stared at the ceiling. He'd had fun today, with this mystery girl, but he couldn't help feeling something wasn't right.


	2. Lovers Lying in Paris

Chapter Two: Lovers Lying in Paris

Harry knocked on the door.

"Just a minute!" Lily's voice shouted. Before long, he heard the locks disengaging and the door swung open. Lily stood before him looking fresh and very pretty. She had jeans on, and a t-shirt. Her hair was wavy and was pulled back from her face by a headband. Harry held up the bag in his hand. "I brought breakfast." He said, grinning.

She smiled at him and welcomed him into her flat.

It was a small apartment on the top floor, with skylights that lit up the living room. The walls were white with various decorations, mostly photographs of different things. A small fire was mulling in the fireplace in the living room. Lily sat down on the couch in front of the fire and propped her bare feet on the table. Harry was surprised to find purple polish gracing her toes. He sat down next to her, pulling off his jacket and scarf.

"So, what's for brekkie?" she asked, snatching the bag off the couch.

Harry laughed, before snatching it back from her. "Muffins. I took a guess and got you a chocolate one. Do you like chocolate?"

Lily laughed. "Dude, I'm a girl. Need I say more?"

"Yea, what is it with girls and chocolate?" Harry said, handing her the muffin.

She laughed at him. "What is it with boys and not liking chocolate?"

"Touché."

"Well, I thought we could walk around some more. Bit of a touristy, what I want to show you version of Paris." She said, leaning back and nibbling on her muffin.

"Sounds good to me."

Lily grinned at him. Harry grinned right back at her, running his hands through his hair in what he thought was a suave way. Lily laughed again. But the action also brought something else to her attention.

"What's that scar on your forehead?"

"What?" Harry had almost completely forgotten it was there. "Oh. It's from the night my parents died."

"Oh. How old were you?"

"I was a little older than one year." He said, looking down on his hands.

"So you didn't know them?" She moved closer to him, tucking her feet under her and turning to face him.

"No. I lived with my aunt and uncle and they hated my parents. I only know what people have told me about them."

Lily nodded. "Yea, I can relate to that." She said.

Harry turned to look at her. "Yea? People don't tell me that very often."

Lily looked into the fire, like she was thinking about something. After a few minutes, she spoke, though it was quiet. "I know nothing about my life past 5 years ago." She kept staring into the fire, as though it were about to tell her something very important.

"Really?" Harry put his hand on her shoulder, startling her out of her ravine. "You don't know anything?" _How odd. Wait. Five years? Could it be?_

Lily nodded. She put her muffin down on the table. "I remember pain. Then blackness. And then I remember waking up in the hospital, with no idea of who I was or where I was. I just knew the people around me were speaking in a language I didn't know."

"That must have been terrifying for you."

Lily shrugged. "Yea. Pierre, the guy who owns the café where I work? He was visiting his wife, and heard me crying. He taught me French and gave me a job. So I've been living here ever since. I've never been able to remember anything, although I sometimes have these weird dreams."

Harry nodded. He pulled her to him wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him, her face buried in his neck.

"You know Harry, I've never told anyone that before." She said. "Not even Bridgette knows."

They sat there like that for a while, just enjoying the contact of a person who had felt some of the same things. Harry felt more and more like he could trust Ginny. _LILY. This is Lily, not Ginny. But how do you know. This girl can't remember who she was before 5 years ago. Ginny disappeared 5 years ago. Lucky, huh?_

Harry shifted his weigh, uncomfortable with where his thoughts were going. Lily sat up and looked at him. "Shall we head out, then?"

"Sure. Where did you want to go?"

Lily hopped off the couch and picked up a pair of sneakers. "You'll see." She said, wrinkling her nose at him and grinning. He smiled.

"You're cute when you do that." He said, leaning forward and watching her put on her sneakers. Lily blushed red that would put Ron to shame.

She stood again, and grabbed her scarf and jacket, as Harry pulled on his coat.

"Come on." She took his hand and they walked out into the cool afternoon air.

Harry took Lily's hand while they walked and pulled her closer to him.

"Hey Lily?"

"Mhmm?"

"Thanks for telling me all that." He said, draping his arm over her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Yea. I mean, you told me about your past. I felt like I could tell you about mine. And you wouldn't judge me or anything, you know?"

"Yea."

"You know what's weird?" Lily said, after a moment. "I know we only met yesterday, but I feel like I know you."

"I actually feel the same way." Harry said. Lily smiled at him, and put her arm around his waist. She pulled him sideways into a bookstore.

"This is one of my favorite places." Lily said, as they walked through the store. "All of these stories, and in the back they keep old records." She ran her fingers lightly across a row of books. "There's so much history here."

Harry laughed. "I think I've seen exactly one other person be as passionate about books."

Lily wrinkled her nose at him. "No teasing." Harry laughed, as they walked around looking at the various books.

"Hey Lily, look at this. It's an old diary." Harry said, as Lily leaned over his arm. The moment the word diary was out of his mouth, Lily snapped back lightning fast, her eyes going wide and her face going white. Harry dropped the book and gripped her shoulders as she began to hyperventilate.

"Lily? LILY!" Harry practically yelled, shaking her. She started, and looked into his eyes. All Harry saw was fear, like she couldn't even see him. Worried, he pulled her outside into the cold air.

"Lily?" he shook her again.

She looked at him again, and blushed. "Sorry. I have this thing about diaries."

"That looked like more than a thing."

"If thing means giant petrifying phobia, then yea, it was just a thing."

"What are you so petrified of?"

"I've always had this fear that, I don't know, if I wrote in a diary, someone could use it to control me or something. They could make me do things, because of what I wrote in it." She sighed, and moved out of Harry's grip. "I know it's crazy, but I can't help it. For the past five years, if there are diaries around me . . . I don't know." She crossed her arms and looked away from Harry.

Harry stared at her. This was getting strange. This girl in front of her was so familiar. Her eyes were familiar, even the way she was biting her lip was familiar. That was exactly what Ginny used to do when she was nervous. She was petrified of diaries, and odd she should even use the word 'petrified'. Could it be that this woman standing in front of Harry was Ginny Weasley. If it was . . . well, Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen if it wasn't here, let alone if it was.

"Lily, it's okay." He pulled her to him again and they began to walk away from the bookstore. "Everyone has a fear. I don't like cupboards."

"Really? You aren't just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Nope." Harry looked at her. She was looking down at her feet again. "Hey, can we go back to that garden? I want to see if it's just as magical during the day."

Lily smiled, and they picked up their pace and before long they were back at the garden. Harry kept watching Lily, trying to see if his thoughts were anywhere in the right direction.

As they walked along the path, Lily turned to Harry. "So, what do you reckon. Magic in the day or just at night?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Do you believe in magic?" Harry asked, praying she would give him another clue as to who she really was. She looked at him for a second.

"Of course I believe in magic." She said, taking a few steps back, and running her fingers over the flowers. "Magic is everywhere!"

Harry smiled. He could feel his hope starting to come back, a feeling he hadn't felt in a while. Now if he could just get her to come back to London with him.

"Hey, Harry. I'm getting kind of hungry. Can we get something to eat?"

"Sure. What are you in the mood for?"

"I don't know. Do you want to head over to the café?"

Harry nodded. "Sure. Do they make food and stuff there?"

"Yes they do! Actually, a lot of the things they make are my recipes. I really love cooking."

"Really?"

"Mhmm."

"Oh my goodneez, Lily!" Bridgette came bursting out of the café. "We've been trying to call you! Jacques called in seeck and no one else knows ze recipes for anyzing!" she said breathlessly. "And we've been packed all day."

"Okay, Bridgette, breathe. It's fine." Lily said, gripping Bridgette by the shoulders. "Now go back inside." Bridgette nodded, and ran back into the café and Lily turned to face Harry. "Looks like I have to take care of this. We'll hang out soon?"

"Sure, sure. I have to take care of some stuff anyway. I'll swing by maybe, day after tomorrow?"

"Sure." Lily kissed him on the cheek. "It's been an interesting day. But I had fun." And before he could respond, she'd whirled around and run into the store.

oOoOo

Harry pulled his umbrella shut as he approached the little café. He stepped inside, and pulled off his damp coat. Lily was helping a customer, but she saw him come in and smile. Harry leaned against the counter, waiting. It had been a week since Harry had first realized that Lily could possibly be Ginny, and a lot had happened since then. Ron had responded to his letter quickly.

_Harry, _

_Glad you're enjoying Paris, especially if there is a French girl involved, but don't tell Hermione I said that, she'd wring me alive. How was that date? And don't feel rushed to come back, we all understand._

_Ron_

Harry had written back almost immediately.

_Ron, _

_If you don't want 'Mione to kill you, maybe you shouldn't say stuff like that. And the date was fantastic. Probly one of the best I've been on._ _Yea, it was nice. We sort of just walked around and ended up in a garden I guess she goes to a lot. And there were all these fireflies and an old man in the building next door and he started playing this music, but I guess you had to be there. I plan on seeing her some more._

_Enjoying the ENGLISH girl I'm sort of seeing now, _

_Harry._

_Harry, _

_Mate. Two days in Paris and you're already a pouf? And she's English?_

_Ron_

Harry had laughed at the other one. It had come while Lily was in his hotel room, after they'd had dinner. She didn't seem startled at all that an owl was delivering mail to Harry. If anything, she shrugged it off, and went back to the movie they'd been watching. That was also the night they'd first kissed, and the night that Harry realized that if this woman wasn't Ginny Weasley, he would be completely devastated, because in truth, he had never stopped loving her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"You ready to go?" Lily had changed into warmer clothes and was standing in front of Harry. "We are going to get absolutely soaked." She said, looking at the torrential downpour outside.

Harry laughed, before walking to the door and opening the umbrella again. Lily stepped under it as well, and they walked outside, huddled together under the umbrella.

Lily laughed as a gust of wind blew the umbrella inside out, and Harry struggled to get it the right way. She took the umbrella from him and tossed it in the trash before grabbing his hand and running. By the time they got to Lily's building, they were soaking wet and laughing. Feeling bold, Harry pushed her against the front door and kissed her. She kissed him right back, slipping her hands into his hair.

"Harry, I wanted to ask you something." Lily broke their kiss, but kept her body pressed against his. "But let's get a little drier first."

Harry laughed and they tore upstairs. Lily unlocked the door, and they went inside, shedding their wet clothes. Lily went back to her room and put on some clean clothes and clothes for Harry to put on. Harry lit a fire in the living room, and sat back on the couch while he waited. After Lily came back, he put on the sweatpants and shirt she offered him, drying his glasses on the shirt.

"So what did you want to ask me?"

Lily, tucked her feet under her and dried her hair with a towel. "Well, you're going back to London in two days." Harry nodded. "Well, do you think I could come back with you?"

Harry looked up. "What?"

Lily blushed. "Well, I've been living in Paris for five years with no idea where I come from or who I am or anything. That needs to change. I'm tired of not knowing."

Harry nodded. _She wants to know who she is. Now maybe I can get solid proof that she is Ginny. _"Of course, you can come back with me. I'll help you look for anything."

"Really?" She smiled him.

"Yea, Lily. Of course you can come back to London with me."


	3. Lovers Leave in Paris

Chapter Three: Lovers Leave in Paris

Harry and Lily were walking around London, after arriving the day before. Harry had spent the day showing Lily around Muggle London, and now they were looking for a place to eat.

"Hey look over there." Lily pointed across the street. "The Leaky Cauldron. Let's go there!" She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him over.

"Wait, Lily. You can see it?"

"See what?" she asked, turning back to look at him.

"You can see the Leaky Cauldron?" He asked, looking up at the sign.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "Uh, yea?" she replied. "Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yes I'm fine. We can go in here."

Lily grinned and they went inside. Lily made to sit down at a table, but Harry grabbed her and pulled her out to the bar of the pub.

"Ow, Harry! Where are you going? Why are we out here with the garbage" Lily asked, rubbing her arm.

"Lily, look, I need to tell you something." Harry said, pulling out his wand. "Remember when I asked you if you believed in magic?"

Lily nodded as she stared at Harry's wand, looking confused. "What, you think I have magic or something?"

Harry chuckled. "Actually, that's exactly what I think. I'm a wizard, and I think you're a witch. Only people with magic can see the Leaky Cauldron."

"Really?" She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. "Do you . . ." she paused. "Have you ever, you know, made things happen when you were really angry or something?" She asked, biting her lip as she stared at Harry.

"More than you know. Look, I know this is all sudden, but I've suspected it for a while. You just seem so familiar. And when Hedwig delivered that letter, you didn't even flinch or scream or anything."

Lily nodded. "That actually makes sense. So where are we going?" she asked. Harry smiled and handed her his wand.

"Here, tap this brick. Now this one, this one, and this one." She followed his directions and soon the brick wall was dissolving right before their eyes.

Lily gasped. She turned to look at Harry. "How-?" Her eyes grew wide at the side of the hustle and bustle in front of her. She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him forward with her.

"What is this place?" She asked as they walked along.

"Diagon Alley. Only wizards know it's here." He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Need more prove that you're a witch?"

Lily laughed, before running over to a store. "Oh, look, Quidditch!" She pressed her hands on the window and gazed in like a kid in a candy store. After a moment, she turned to look at Harry, confused. "Um, Harry? What is Quidditch?"

Harry laughed and explained the game to her. They spent several hours wandering around Diagon Alley, before heading back to Harry's apartment.

Lily was currently cutting baby potatoes in half, but as Harry watched her, she seemed to be in her own little world. So he was surprised when she spoke to him.

"You suspected for a while." She said, her eyes turning on Harry as he washed some baby carrots.

"What?"

She put down her knife and turned to face Harry. "You said that you'd suspected for a while that I was a witch."

"Well, yes. Things you said."

Lily narrowed her eyes and examined him in a way that was making him uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and continued to wash the vegetables, all the while fidgeting under her intense gaze.

"Harry," she touched his shoulder, startling him. "You know who I am don't you? Or you suspect you know who I am?" She looked almost hopeful, her eyes pleading with him to say yes.

"Truthfully? Yes, I think I know who you are. I didn't want to scare you though, and well, I wasn't entirely sure. I just-"

"What's her name?" She asked, coming closer to him. Her smell was suddenly more than Harry could handle, and he could no longer hide anything.

"I think you're Ginny Weasley."

"Your best friend's little sister?"

Harry nodded. He ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling her to the couch.

"Look, Lily. Five years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared from the Burrow, and we've been looking for her ever since. It happened right after we won the War."

Lily nodded. "And I can't remember anything past 5 years ago."

Harry nodded again.

Lily moved closer to Harry, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It must have been really hard, losing her like that. I'd hate for you to have to go through that again if it turns out I'm not her."

Harry smiled. "It doesn't matter. Even if it doesn't, it's worth it." He looked at his hands, as Lily looked up at him.

She looked at him for a second before saying anything. "You loved her didn't you? I mean, really loved her?"

Harry looked at Lily. She was biting her lip again, in that same perfect way that Ginny used to. "We were going to get married. The night before she disappeared, I gave her my mother's engagement ring as a promise. When she was finished with school, we would get married. I would have a job by then and we could buy a house, start a life. The next morning, she was gone."

"Your mother's name was Lily. And your father's name was James." Lily looked away, off into the distance, looking almost horrified.

Harry frowned. "Yea, why?"

"Harry, what did the ring look like?" She bit her lip again and was breathing a bit harder.

"Well, it was a gold band, with-"

"With an emerald in the middle and two diamonds on either side? And inscribed on the inside said 'To Lily, with all my love, James.'?" She turned back to Harry, just as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Harry stood, completely shocked. "How did you-? how could you-? How do you know that?"

Lily started to cry in earnest now, as she stepped toward Harry. Slowly she reached inside her shirt and pulled out a long gold chain. Hanging on the chain was the very ring she had just described. Harry opened his mouth, then closed it again, words escaping him as he stared at the piece of jewelry resting in the palm of Lily's hand.

"This was all they found me with 5 years ago." Lily pulled the chain from around her neck and placed the ring in Harry's hand. "They couldn't get it off at first, my fingers were so swollen, but once they did, they assumed that I was Lily. And they started calling me that. This ring was my only connection to my past." She covered her mouth with her hand as another tear rolled down her cheek. Harry started at her, still at a loss.

"I really am Ginny Weasley, aren't I?" She said, smiling a watery smile.

Harry pulled her into his arms and they stood there, Lily crying and Harry finally believing that he had found Ginny Weasley

oOoOo

"Harry, dear! How good to see you!" Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the dining room, where the rest of the Weasley's were sitting.

"Hey mate." Ron nodded to him from his seat next to Hermione. Harry sat down on Ron's other side, and the conversations around him continued with as much enthusiasm as before.

All throughout dinner, Harry picked at his food, and stayed quiet, fearing the family's reaction to what he had to tell them. Hermione noticed, and asked him, quite loudly, what was wrong.

"You alright Harry? You've been quiet all night." She asked leaning around Ron. Everyone turned and looked at him.

Harry swallowed. "I need to tell you all something really important, but I don't know how exactly to say it."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Harry, whatever it is, you can tell us." Bill, Charlie, George, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione all nodded in agreement.

Harry sighed, nodding. He ran his fingers through his hair again, before leaning back in his chair.

"Look, I know this is going to be a shock, but it's really important that you listen to everything I have to say."

Everyone nodded.

"Well, here goes nothing." He took a deep breath. "I found Ginny." The result was almost immediate. Silverware dropped, a glass broke and then there was absolute silence. They all stared at Harry like he'd grown an extra head.

Mrs. Weasley was the first to speak, though her throat was thick with unshed tears. "She's alive?" she asked, her hand pressed to her chest.

Harry nodded. "Yes. She was in Paris, She looks just like Ginny. And-"

"Now hold on a minute. How do you know it's her? You just brought back some girl who happens to look like Ginny, thinking it was her? What proof do you have?" Bill said, his voice hard as he rose out of his chair.

"Now, Bill-" Mr. Weasley interjected, but didn't get far.

"I'm curious too," said Charlie, "how can you be absolutely sure it's Ginny? She's been gone for 5 years. She's probably dead."

Harry looked down at the table. He had expected this. "She has my mother's ring." He said, but with all the arguing, no one heard him. He looked around. Mrs. Weasley had started crying, and Hermione was trying desperately to calm her. Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Wesley were all arguing, and Ron was sitting in shock, staring at the table.

Harry shook his head again. He had to make them see. Frustrated, he banged his fists down on the table. "SHE HAS MY MOTHER'S RING!" He hadn't expected that volume, but it had gotten everyone's attention, they were all staring at him again. He sighed.

"Look, she was found with my mother's ring on her finger, and she wears it around her neck on a chain. That's how I know it's her. And some of the things she' said to me. She's scared of diaries, and she believes in magic."

Ron spoke up. "So then why didn't she come back. If she's been alive all this time, why did she stay in Paris?" His gaze was still fixed on the table, but there was a hard hope in his voice.

Harry grimaced. "That brings me to the other part of what I was going to say. She can't remember anything past 5 years ago."

There was silence again.

"She can't remember anything?" Hermione asked, looking horrified at the very idea.

Harry nodded. "But I'm positive it's her. And she thinks so too. And she wants to meet you and see if she can't remember anything." Harry put his face in his hands, suddenly exhausted from this. "Look, I know this is a lot, but I know in my heart that it's Ginny. And all of her memories are with her somewhere deep inside. She wants to try. And I know it will be hard, but for your and her sakes, you've got to try." He stood. "I'll leave you all to think about this. Just let me know what you want to do."

He walked to the doorway before turning back. "I loved her just as much if not more than you did. I would never do anything to hurt you, but please give her a chance." He turned, and apparated back to his flat.

Lily had been asleep on the couch, but the sound of Harry apparating woke her up.

She sat up, rubbing her eyes as Harry sat down next to her. He sighed, putting his face in his hands.

Lily looked at him. "Didn't go well?"

Harry shrugged. He sighed again, his face still in his hands. Lily regarded him for a minute, before moving closer. She put a finger under his chin and lifted her face to look at her. He smiled weakly at her.

"Harry, it's ok." She slipped her leg over him, straddling his lap, and running her hands through his hair. He groaned at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Ginny." He whispered, gripping Lily's waist.

Lily brought her lips to his, kissing his softly. Harry suddenly realized how long it had been since he'd had any real physical contact, let alone anything sexual. A fire roared in his stomach as he kissed Lily back with all of the passion he could muster. She moaned in his mouth as she slowly pulled off his jacket, and slipped her hand under his shirt.

"Lily, wait." Harry panted, stopping her hand. "We can't."

"Yes, we can. Look, whether I'm Lily or Ginny, either way I want you." Lily said, pulling him roughly to her and kissing him again. "So bad." She whispered in his ear.

That decided it for Harry. He kissed her with all he could, tangling his hands in her long red hair. She moaned and tilted her head back, allowing Harry to kiss the soft spot on her neck. She whimpered and gripped his hair tighter, before kissing him again, hard. Harry could feel himself straining again his pants, and it wasn't helping that she was rubbing her hips into his. Harry gripped her hips even tighter, breaking the searing kiss so he could catch his breath. Lily pushed herself off of Harry's lap, and stood in front of him biting her lip sexily. Slowly, she undid the button on her jeans and slid them down, her eyes locked with Harry's the entire time. She stepped out of them, and kicked them aside. She took Harry's hand and pulled him up to her, kissing him again. Slowly, she pulled him to the bedroom, Harry hypnotized by the hungry look in her eyes. He closed the bedroom door behind them, before turning her and pushing her against it. He leaned down and kissed her again as she undid his pants and pushed them down. Then, Harry lifted her up and as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he groaned at the contact.

"Bed, Harry. Bed." Lily moaned, as Harry trailed kisses along her neck and collarbone. He obliged, and they toppled onto the bed, their hands wandering over each other's bodies fiercely.

Lily slipped her hands under his shirt and pulled it off, as Harry rolled over so that she was on top of him. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing curves that Harry definitely hadn't remembered her having. She was also wearing for pretty racy undergarments. Harry sat up and kissed her softly, running his fingers up her spine.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Lily, are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, panting.

"Harry, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." She ground her hips into his and he gasped. "And judging by the tent in your boxers, you want this too." She said, grinning.

Harry blushed, as Lily pushed him back onto the bed. Slowly, she pushed the straps of her bra off of her shoulders, before reaching around and unhooking it. She smiled as Harry turned even redder as she tossed her bra aside. Just as slowly, she slipped her fingers into the waistband of Harry's boxers and pulled them off. Harry pulled her to him, kissing her hard and rolling her over. He gripped the side of her panties and practically ripped them off, and Lily started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked. Lily shook her head, and kissed him again as he positioned himself between her legs. Lily wrapped her legs around him, and slowly, pulled him inside her. Harry moaned, almost at the same time she did.

They moved as one, the passion and need taking over, not for the only time that night. Finally, they fell asleep exhausted, wrapped in each other's arms and glowing.


	4. Lily, Ginny's Love is Locked Inside You

Chapter Four: Lily, Ginny's Locked Inside

Harry and Lily stood on the doorstep of the Burrow. Lily was biting her lip in that way that drove Harry crazy. She tugged a lock of her hair, and began twisting it tightly around her finger.

"I'm nervous." She said, looking at Harry.

He chuckled. "Well, I haven't knocked yet, so you have time."

She bit her lip again. "What if they don't like me?"

Harry raised her eyebrows at her. "They won't not like you." He said, as he detached her fingers from her hair and kissed them softly.

"But what if I don't remember them? What if I never remember? What if I'm-" Harry silenced her with a kiss. She sighed.

"Lily, listen to me. The Weasley's are the kindest people I've ever met, and I've met a lot of people. They took me in when they didn't have to. Even if you don't remember, I'm sure they'll like you just the same. And care for you just the same."

Lily smiled at him. "You think?" she asked, twining their fingers together.

Harry nodded.

Lily smiled, turning to look at the yard. She spotted the garden in the corner. "That's the garden you meant?" She asked, pointing to it. "When I showed you the one it Paris?" She stepped off the doorstep and walked over to it. It was cold, so nothing was in bloom, but she bent down and picked up a leaf. Twirling it in her gloved fingers, she returned to Harry's side. She took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm ready. I think."

Harry nodded and knocked on the door. Lily make a squeaky noise in her throat, and hid behind him just as the door opened. Mrs. Weasley stood before Harry, smiling at him.

Harry grinned, before stepping aside. Lily, who wasn't expecting him to move, gasped as Mrs. Weasley came into view. She looked rather stunned, like a deer caught in headlights.

Mrs. Weasley offered Lily her hand. "Come in, dear. It's cold." Lily looked at Harry, fright in her eyes. He nodded, and Lily slowly entered, smiling nervously at Mrs. Weasley. Harry stepped inside behind them and shut the door.

Mrs. Weasley was helping Lily out of her coat, and offered her a cup of hot cocoa.

"Everyone's in the living room, dear. But you get all settled before you go in. I know this must be daunting for you." Lily smiled, accepting the steaming mug from Mrs. Weasley. She took a sip as Mrs. Weasley went back to the stove to finish dinner. Harry wrapped his arms around Lily's waist, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"See she's nice now, just don't ever make her angry." He said, grinning. Lily giggled, before turning to face him. "Living room?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink. She took his hand and pushed him in front of her, and they walked toward the living room. Harry turned back to Lily. She looked scared again. He grinned at her before walking into the living room.

Everyone looked up as Harry entered. Ron and Bill were playing chess by the fire. Charlie, George, and Mr. Weasley stood by the window, chatting about Quidditch. Hermione and Fleur sat on the couch whispering to each other. They all looked up when Harry entered the room.

Hermione leapt from the couch and hugged Harry hard. Ron wasn't far behind with a firm handshake. Bill, nodded from his seat as Fleur slipped into his lap. Mr. Weasley, George and Charlie all came to shake his hand. No one spoke for a moment.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So, is she here?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Yea, she's-" he turned around but Lily wasn't standing there. "Lily?" he called. She peeked her head around the doorframe, and bit her lip again. Harry shook his head. He offered his hand to her. "Come on then."

Lily looked at him, and slowly walked into the room until she was standing next to Harry. She looked like she was torn between being really nervous, scared, or overjoyed.

The room was completely silent as everyone stared at her. She looked at Harry, worry filling her brown eyes.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well, this is Lily." They all looked at him for a moment before turning their gaze back to her. Finally Hermione had the sense to say something. She touched Lily softly on the arm. "Here, why don't we sit down." Hermione led her to the couch and they both took a seat. Slowly, everyone returned to their original spots, all continuing to gaze at her. All except Ron. Harry watched as his best friend stared hard at his fists, as he struggled to keep his breathing steady.

"So, Lily," Hermione said, smiling politely at her. "Harry tells us you were living in Paris."

Lily nodded. "For as long as I can remember. I woke up in Paris." She said, looking down at her shoes.

Hermione patted her hand gently. "Paris is lovely isn't it? Especially in the spring, don't you think?"

Mr. Weasley piped in after a moment. "Yes, what's Paris like?"

She smiled. "Beautiful. Romantic." She bit her lip. "You should take Mrs. Weasley some time. You'd adore it."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "And you lived like a muggle?" he asked, leaning forward to peer at her wide-eyed. Lily giggled. "Yes, I did. I worked full time in a café."

"A what?"

"Oh, it's a place where people serve coffee and baked goods and such." Lily said. "I used to experiment in the kitchen sometimes, and then they started selling the things I was making. That's where Harry and I met." She grinned at Harry.

No one else said anything. Suddenly, Ron pushed himself up from the table by the fire and stormed out. Harry made to stand, but Lily touched his arm, stopping him.

"Let me." She whispered, before following Ron out of the house. She found him by the lake, staring at the moon reflect off the water. She sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. He glanced at her before returning his gaze to the water.

"Harry told me that you and Ginny were close." Lily said, picking at the grass around her feet.

Ron looked at her. "Yea. We were close." He sighed. "It was my job to protect you . . . I mean, Ginny." He shook his head.

Lily leaned against him. "But you did protect me. Harry told me that if anyone ever said anything mean about me or looked at me funny, you would always fix it. Or that time you got angry when you caught me kissing Dean Thomas, but you weren't really mad at me, you were mad at the fact that you wanted to kiss Hermione but you couldn't, and you'd never kissed anyone before and I was younger than you, so it drove you crazy."

Ron blushed. "Harry told you that?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

Lily frowned. "I think so." She said, thinking about it.

Ron stared at her. "I don't think I could stand to lose her again." He said, turning back to look at the water.

Lily looked at him, before leaning her head on his shoulder. "I don't think you ever lost me, whether or not you knew it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in Paris, there was this little garden I would go to when I needed to think or anything. There was a little kitten that lived there, and I started feeding it and stuff. Do you know what I named it?" Ron shrugged. "I named it RW. I didn't know why at the time, but I think it was because of you. He was this little orange and white kitten, who always seemed to know when I needed someone to talk to. What are the odds that my nickname for a little kitten are were your initials?"

Ron didn't move. He continued to stare at the lake.

Lily sighed. "Well, I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be alright, but I can't. All I can do is try." She stood. "If you loved Ginny so much, why won't you try to help me remember?" When Ron didn't say anything, she turned to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Ron stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm just scared."

Lily looked at him for a second before hugging him hard. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head. "I'm scared too Ron, but not if you're there to protect me. And Ginny."

Ron laughed, and together they walked back to the house. As they approached the house, they saw Harry leaning next to the door waiting for them.

"Everything alright?" Harry asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yea." Ron said, looking down at Lily. She smiled up at him before going back inside, leaving Ron and Harry alone.

"I can't believe she's back, after all this time." Ron said, staring at the door Lily had just disappeared through.

"Yea. It's strange. Good by strange." Harry said, following Ron's gaze.

"Harry, what if she never remembers?" Ron asked, shoving his hands into his pockets and looking at the ground.

Harry looked at him for a minute, before responding. "I'll keep loving her."

oOoOo

Lily was very quiet through dinner. She hardly ate, playing with her food. Finally she turned to Harry.

"Did you tell me about the time Ron got mad at me for snogging Dean Thomas?"

Harry looked at her. "Why would I tell you about that?"

Lily looked down at her plate. "I can't help the way I feel, but my life has been so overprotected."

Now everyone was looking at her. "What?" Ron asked, leaning towards her.

Lily looked at him. "I wrote that down once, when it just popped into my head." Lily looked up at the ceiling like she was thinking very hard. "You said you always protected me, but I felt overprotected by all my brothers because I was the only girl." She frowned and looked back at Ron. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. It worked! She was right, it would help me remember!"

Lily was getting excited now.

"Harry, you proposed in the summer right?"

Harry nodded.

"And we met in November, and now it's December." She shook her head in disbelief. "I wrote about it. Two years ago."

Harry was confused. "What are you talking about? Lily, what did you write about?"

Lily looked at him. "When I was in Paris, I was seeing this therapist who suggested learning how to play an instrument. She said that sometimes we are able to express things in creative ways when we can't do it otherwise. So I started to learn the guitar, and the more I learned, it was like these songs kept popping into my head. I would put pen to paper, and songs would just come out. They never made any sense though. And then I worked part time at a bar and would sometimes sing my songs, thinking they'd make sense eventually." She stood and ran into the living room, returning with a book in her hand.

"I kept this journal, with thoughts that would come into my head." She stared at it. "Harry, I think I wrote about you." Lily flipped through the pages of doodles and writing and drawings, and magazine cutouts until she found a page. "Look. _In this endless summer, we will be together, and I don't want this feeling to ever end. Looking back in November, feel the sun and remember_ . . . Harry, I have to mean you." Lily looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to believe her, to understand what she was trying to say.

"Lily," Hermione spoke up. "What else do you keep in there, besides the songs you've written?" She leaned around Ron to gaze at Lily.

"Drawings, little thoughts that I had, pictures and pages from magazines, things that felt familiar somehow. Ramblings, really. But my therapist suggested writing things down when I thought of them. We even went together to an art store to buy a journal, since she knew how petrified I am of diaries."

Hermione nodded. "That makes sense. By creating a place you could turn that felt familiar, you've sort of begun to reorganize your mind, helping you to subconsciously remember things, even if you can't remember them consciously. May I?" she gestured to the book in Lily's hand. Lily handed it to her, and watched as she looked at all the pages.

Ron was looking at the book over Hermione's shoulder.

"Hey, look." He pointed to a page. "You made a list of things that come in sevens. Seven days in a week, seven deadly sins, seven colors in the rainbow, seven planets, the seven dwarves." Ron turned to look at Lily. "Dwarves come in sevens?"

Lily raised an eyebrow. "You mean, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves?" she shrugged. "I don't know why, but I like seven."

Mrs. Weasley sniffled a bit. "You are one of seven children, including Fred." She said, taking her napkin and wiping a tear from it.

Lily looked at her. "Fred?" then she turned to look at George. He tugged on his good ear, before saying anything.

"I had a twin brother. Fred. He died in the War."

Lily looked at him. She looked sad, and didn't seem to know what to say. Hermione took that moment to give Lily back her book.

"There are some interesting things in there, Lily. Maybe we can help you figure out what they all mean."

Lily nodded. She clutched the book tightly to her chest, and bit her lip. "I can't even begin to tell you what this means to me." She whispered, as though if she said it to loud, it wouldn't be true. She shook her head. "Five years."

oOoOo

Harry watched from the doorway as Lily sat on her bed, plucking the strings of her guitar. She was humming to herself, and looking at a page in her journal. He knocked lightly, and Lily turned, smiling when she saw him.

"Come in." she patted the space next to her on the bed. Harry sat down, and leaned back on his elbows.

Lily put her guitar down and lay down next to him. "Harry, I think I understand the songs now. Once I was good enough at the guitar, there were three that I always sang, but they never made sense before. But now they do. I think two were about you. The third I'm not sure, but maybe you could help me figure it out."

Harry rolled over to look at her. He reached out and brushed a stray hair from her face, before leaning down and kissing her softly on the lips. She sighed.

"I wish you could have seen me sing them." She said, running a hand along her guitar.

Harry sat up suddenly. "Lily, there is a way I can see it!" He looked at her brightly, and she sat up looking confused.

"There is?"


	5. Lily's Songs from Ginny's Heart

Chapter Five: Lily's songs from Ginny's heart

"_I wish you could have seen me sing them." She said, running a hand along her guitar. _

_Harry sat up suddenly. "Lily, there is a way I can see it!" He looked at her brightly, and she sat up looking confused. _

"_There is?"_

Harry and Lily stood staring at the stone bowl in front of them.

"I'm not sure about this, Harry." Lily said, as she fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Trust me, its easy and painless." Harry said. "Now close your eyes and concentrate on the memory." She obliged and Harry touched the tip of his wand to her temple. Slowly he pulled it away and a long silver strand followed. He dropped the strand into the bowl, and put his wand back on the table.

"Lily, you can open your eyes now." She did and looked into the bowl.

"Wow. Look at that." She said, staring at the watery picture below her. "Ok, you ready Harry?"

He smiled, taking her hand, and together they leaned forward until their noses were touching the silvery liquid.

oOoOo

The bar was crowded with people. Harry looked over at Lily, who was staring ahead, her eyes wide. He followed her gaze and saw that she was staring at herself. He chuckled, leaning toward her.

"The first time is always weird. Staring at yourself." Lily looked at him and nodded, but still seemed taken aback. Harry leaned against the wall and watched the memory-Lily standing on the stage. She had on a tight black outfit that accentuated every curve on her body, and heels that gave her a long, lean look. She was also emoting an incredible amount of sex appeal that Harry had never seen on Lily, or even Ginny. Harry blushed at that thought, knowing full well that Ginny and Lily did little things that were sexy, but they'd never worn anything quite like this before. The dark jeans clung to her in a way that looked like they were almost painted on her body. The shirt was tight too, but would ride up every time she raised her arms, giving him a glimpse of her flat stomach, and that little bellybutton ring that had surprised him the first time he'd seen it. Even the way her hair was hanging tousled like someone had been running their fingers through it in a moment of passion was incredibly sexy to Harry.

The Lily on the stage tapped the microphone with her finger. "How's everybody doing tonight?" she asked, smiling at the crowd. They answered her with explosive cheering, causing her to laugh and shake her head. "Well, this is a celebration to be had, since unfortunately we are closing after tonight." There were a few boos from the crowd, to which Lily nodded. "Anyway, drinks are on the house, and the band will be playing till the wee hour of the morning, but right now, it's my turn to sing." The crowd erupted in cheers again, and Lily blushed, looking at Harry.

"I never understood why they liked me so much." She whispered in his ear. Harry grinned, turning back to the Lily on stage.

"So I thought I'd start with a little chemical reaction." She laughed, as the crowd cheered yet again.

The lights lowered and she was bathed in blue light as a guitar started up. Lily gripped the microphone in her hand, and began singing in a voice Harry didn't know she possessed.

"_You make me feel out of my element. Like I'm walking on broken glass. Like my worlds spinning in slow motion, and you're moving too fast . . ._"

She paused, smiling coyly to the crowd.

"_Were you right, was I wrong, were you weak, was I strong, yeah. Both of us broken,_

_caught in a moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt and we jumped, yeah. But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react._

_The chemicals react._"

The crowd was into the music, jamming their heads and jumping up and down to the pounding rhythm of the song. Lily was throwing herself into the song as she sang.

"_You make me feel out of my element, like I'm drifting out to the sea. Like the tides pulling me in deeper, making it harder to breathe. We cannot deny, how we feel inside._

_We cannot deny . . ._

Harry was enraptured with the vision onstage. The way she moved her body was sexy, erotic even. Harry looked at Lily beside him and saw she was even mouthing the words along with her memory self.

"_Were you right, was I wrong, were you weak, was I strong, yeah. Both of us broken,_

_caught in a moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt and we jumped, yeah. But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, the chemicals react._

_The chemicals react . . ._

_Kaleidoscope of colors turning hopes on fire, sun is burning shining down on both of us_

_Don't let us lose it, don't let us lose it . . ._

The guitarist walked up toward Lily and together they sang into the microphone.

"_Were you right, was I wrong, were you weak, was I strong, yeah. Both of us broken,_

_caught in a moment. We lived and we loved, and we hurt and we jumped, yeah. _

The crowd went absolutely crazy screaming out with her. She pointed the microphone to them as they sang out her words.

"_We lived, we loved, we hurt, we jumped, we're right, we're wrong, we're weak, we're strong, we lived to love . . . _

_But the planets all aligned, when you looked into my eyes. And just like that, watch the chemicals react._"

The room went silent as Lily finished. Her voice was raspy and full of so much emotion.

"_And just like that, the chemicals react. The chemicals react._" Lily put the microphone down, and stepped off the stage. As she walked behind the bar, one of the other waitresses whispered to her. Harry was close enough to hear what she said.

"Le coeur se rappelle toujours l'amour, Lily."

Lily smiled and hugged her friend. "oui, mais moi aimez un étranger avec mon coeur. Mon coeur peut savoir, mais je pas."

Harry was just blown away. He didn't know Lily or even Ginny could do that. But before Harry could say anything, they were falling out of the pensieve.

"Ow." Lily muttered as she landed hard on the floor, Harry right next to her.

Harry turned his head to look at her from his position on the floor. She was biting her lip and blushing, avoiding his gaze.

"Lily, that was incredible." Harry pulled her to him. "Did you really write that about me?"

Lily rolled over, and buried her face in his chest. "I think so. I know it's about being in love with someone. That can't be anyone else but you."

"What did she say to you behind the bar?"

"She told me that the heart always remembers love."

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I loved a stranger with my heart, and that my heart may know who, but I did not."

Harry nodded, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are we interrupting something?" A voice spoke from above them. Lily looked up.

"Ron!" she leapt up and jumped into his arms. "My favorite big brother!"

Ron caught her with a loud "oof." Hermione, who was right behind Ron, laughed.

"You Weasleys are so graceful." She said, helping Harry off the floor.

Ron put Lily down. "What were you doing on the floor anyway?"

Harry and Lily looked at each other. "Oh you know."

"Listening to music." Lily said.

"Right." Ron said, clearly not believing them. "Let's go get dinner shall we?" He took Lily's hand and they apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione and Harry appeared with a "pop" right behind them.

Lily sighed. "I wish I could do that." Hermione put her arm around Lily.

"Believe me, it is not all it's cracked up to be." She said as they walked down the street.

"Yea, it must be nice though." Lily said, stopping to look in a window.

"Do you remember when Ron took his test during sixth year?" Harry asked, laughing even as he though of it now.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it was half an eyebrow!" Ron said. "Not like I needed it anyway!"

Lily laughed. "What about half an eyebrow?"

"Funny story actually." Harry started, when Ron cut in.

"That is enough. Of all the stories you could tell about me, it had to be that one. Why not tell the one about that time I saved you from drowning?"

"Or threw up slugs!" Hermione chimed in.

"Or helped win the Quidditch cup!" Ron said, his voice louder that Hermione's.

"Or snogged Lavender Brown?" Lily asked, grinning.

Harry, Hermione and Ron all stopped walking at the exact same time.

Lily raised her eyebrows. "What? You're all looking at me like I've grown a fifth head or something."

"Lily, I never told you about Ron and Lavender." Harry said.

Lily looked confused. "Yes, you did. You told me all about how Ron and I got in a fight because he caught me snogging Dean Thomas and I told him not to get mad just because he'd never snogged anyone, so he started snogging Lavender Brown, and then Hermione started getting jealous, and snogged that McCormac guy--"

Harry shook his head. "I never told you that."

"Huh." Lily said. "I guess I just remember that, then." She turned and walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged a look. Two seconds later she came running back out. "Merlin's beard, I remember! I remember!"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, that part is clear."

Ron shook his head. "Of all the things she remembers about me, it had to be that."

Hermione laughed. "Could be worse. I'm sure she's privy to details about you that would have made Dumbledore blush."

Ron turned to look at her. "Yea, and that is the kind of thought you keep to yourself." The four all started laughing as they made their way inside the Leaky Cauldron.

Ron sat down next to Ginny, as Harry and Hermione went to order their drinks.

"Harry?" Hermione was looking at him with an odd expression on her face. "You're falling for her again, aren't you?"

Harry looked at his best friend. "You say _again_ like I ever stopped loving her."

"But Harry, there's a chance she may not ever really remember everything."

"So?" Harry grabbed his and Ron's drinks, and walked back to the table. Hermione sighed, picking up the two remaining glasses on the counter, and followed him.

Dinner was a quick affair, and in no time they were back to wandering around the alley.

"Lets go into the Quidditch supply store." Lily said. "I'd love to look at a broom"

"Like you could even afford one." A cold voice crept up on the group from behind. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood." Draco Malfoy stood, looking smugger than ever. Lily turned and saw, freezing in her place.

"Bugger off, Malfoy." Ron grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him.

Hermione touched his shoulder to stay him. "Haven't you grown up yet, Malfoy?" She asked, sneering at him.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes at her before turning his attention to Lily. "Ah, the littlest Weasley. Haven't seen you in a while." He planted himself in front of her. Her breath quickened as her eyes locked on him. The color was quickly draining from her face.

"What's the matter, Weasel?" He leaned in close. "You look like you've seen a ghost." With that he brushed past her and down the alley.

"Git." Ron mumbled under his breath. Harry nodded.

"Lily?" Hermione touched her on the arm. "Are you alright?" Lily didn't respond. Her eyes were fixed on the point where Malfoy had just been. They were wide and full of fear.

"Lily?" Harry touched her face. She made a noise in her throat, like a whimper. Suddenly, she convulsed, dropping to the floor. She clutched her head, yelling, kicking.

"Oh my God!" Hermione screamed. "Ron, Harry, do something! Anything!"

Lily's body convulsed again, only this time her eyes rolled back into her head and she went still.

"Let's get her to the Burrow." Ron said, picking her up.

"Wait!"

"No, 'Mione, there's no time!" He yelled, before turning on the spot and disappearing. Harry and Hermione exchanged a look, before following him.

When they arrived, Ron had taken Lily upstairs, and Mrs. Weasley was all in a dither. Mr. Weasley was trying to calm her down. Charlie, the only other person present practically pounced on Harry and Hermione when they appeared.

"What happened?" He asked, frantic.

"We were at Diagon Alley, and we bumped into Malfoy, and then Lily started, I don't know, having a seizure or something." Hermione blurted out, wringing her hands. "Is she ok?"

"She's asleep." Ron said, from the stairs. "but she keeps kicking and lashing out."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand. She was fine one minute, then the next, twitching on the ground." He sat down at the table.

Ron sat down next to him. "Well, there isn't much we can do now, but wait this out."

It was several hours before Ginny awoke. It was Hermione who found her standing at the window staring out of it. She immediately went downstairs to get Harry and Ron. Mr. Weasley had taken Mrs. Weasley to bed, and Charlie had fallen asleep in his chair.

Lily was sitting back on the bed when the three came in.

"Cold, gray eyes." Her voice was hoarse. "Grabbing me. Cold." She shivered, her eyes locked to the floor.

Harry moved to sit next to her, but she recoiled at his contact. She kept muttering, "Cold. Eyes. Gray. Hands grabbing."

"Lily?" Ron kneeled in front of her, forcing her to look at him.

It was a moment before she realized who was in front of her. "Ron?" She started crying. "Ron. Ron. His eyes were so cold. So gray." She collapsed into his arms, crying hard.

Harry looked over at Hermione who stood by the door, close to tears herself.

"It's ok, Gin, nothing's gonna hurt you." Ron murmured, rocking Lily's shaking body in his arms.

Lily looked up. "Gin?" she sniffled. "I hate that nickname. It makes me sound like I'm five." She said.

Ron looked at her, surprised. "You used to always say that."

Lily looked over at Harry, then Hermione, both of whom nodded. "Yea. I guess I did."

Ron smiled. "You all right now?"

She nodded. "I think so. It was like a nightmare or something. Like the one I had about the giant snake in that dark cave."

Ron and Harry exchanged a look, but it was Hermione who spoke up first.

"You had a dream about a cave and a snake?" She sat next to Lily and put her arm around her.

"Yea. I don't know why." She shivered at the memory. "I would feel cold and damp, and it was dark. There was hissing, low hissing that I could feel down to my bones. And then I felt like I was floating away, like I could feel my weight draining from my body. And pain. And then, right at the end there was always a flash of light, like lightning, and I'd wake up."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "A flash, like lightning, you say?" he said, turning to look at Harry, the amusement in his voice clear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Gee, Ron, you are so perceptive." Ron chuckled. Lily looked confused.

"What does that mean?" she asked, looking between the three of them. Harry hesitated, before speaking.

"Well, in your first year at Hogwarts, you were possessed by a diary-"

Lily gasped, her breath quickening at the mention of her fear.

Ron raised his eyebrows again. "Maybe that's where the phobia came from."

Lily nodded, her eyes wide. Harry continued. "The book belonged to Voldemort, from his school days. When he was known as-"

"Tom." Lily said. She stood and walked over to the window again. "And the lightning was you wasn't it, Harry?"

"Pretty much." Harry shoved his hands in his pockets

"Well, there is no point denying it anymore. It feels right now." Lily bit her lip.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you think you could start calling me Ginny?" Lily turned to face Harry, Hermione and Ron, looking determined.


	6. Lily Lost, Ginny Found

Chapter Six: Lily Lost, Ginny Found

Harry, Hermione and Ron watched as she paced back and forth across her bedroom, her journal open in her hands, talking and mumbling to herself. She had been like this ever since their encounter with Malfoy three days ago. Now she was scribbling furiously in the book.

"Lil- I mean- Ginny?" Harry spoke. She barely acknowledged that he'd spoken, just raised her eyebrows in his direction, her eyes still locked on her journal. He shook his head. "Gin, what are you doing? You've been at this for almost three days."

"I'm close, so close. It all almost makes sense." Ginny finally closed the journal and turned to look at them, "I think I need to go back to Paris."

"Why?" Ron asked, looking confused. Hermione shushed him, rolling her eyes at Ginny, who giggled.

"Because," she continued, "That's where my life as I remember it begins. If I go back there, maybe I'll remember what happened that night." She began pacing again. "I remember bits and pieces about my life before that night, but not everything, but I can't remember a single thing about the night I disappeared. I woke up in Paris with no idea of who I was. It only makes sense that I go back."

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks. It was a good idea, but what if it didn't work.

"I'm going with you." Ron stood and walked over to Ginny.

"Ron, you don't have to." Ginny smiled at him.

"I know. I want to though. And besides, I've never been to Paris. A whole undiscovered city." Ron hugged her, tight.

"Well, I'm coming too. I know how you are about French women, and I am not losing my boyfriend to some French women in the most romantic city in the world." Hermione joined them. Ron rolled his eyes, but the tips of his ears were bright red. "And Ron, since Paris is so undiscovered to you, someone will have to show you around."

The three of them turned to look at Harry.

Harry stood. "What, you thought I was going to not go? Mental, all of you, for thinking that." They all started laughing.

Then, suddenly, Ron cleared his throat. "Um, Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yea, sure. What's up?" Harry turned to look at his best friend, his arms around Ginny.

"No, no. Can I _talk to you_, in the kitchen?" It was very clear that Ron was trying to hint to something, but Harry seemed clueless. After a moment, it became clear, and Harry understood.

"Oh! Right, well, we'll be in the kitchen if you need us!" He and Ron proceeded to run out of the room, slamming the door shut in the process.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other. "Boys are so stupid."

"Yes, they are. We also happen to be dating the thickest ones on the planet." Hermione said, sitting back down on the bed.

"Yes, but they have their moments." Ginny sat down next to her. "I'm rather excited. A romantic vacation in Paris that might just help me remember something."

"Oh it's to be a romantic vacation?" Hermione asked, giggling. "I guess we better go shopping then. I have nothing to wear that suits a Parisian romance." The girls started giggling.

"I guess it's a good thing I still have my apartment there, huh?" Ginny said, hopping off the bed.

"Really? You didn't sell it or anything?"

Ginny looked at her. "Why would I sell it? In case I ever wanted to go back, or if someone in the family wanted to go. Besides, I wasn't sure I would figure out who I am when I left Paris."

"Oh." Hermione stood and they made their way downstairs. "That's kind of depressing, actually. The last reason, I mean."

"Yea, isn't it?"

"Nothing a little retail therapy won't fix." Hermione said, playfully nudging Ginny, who laughed. They walked into the kitchen where Harry and Ron were talking in whispers.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked. They immediately went silent.

"Nothing." Ron said quickly.

"Yea, nothing really." Harry agreed, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look. "Right. Well, We're going to go into muggle London for a bit. You guys want to come?" Hermione said.

"What are you doing in muggle London?" Ron asked, turning in his seat to face them.

"Shopping." Ginny said. She took Hermione's hand and walked over to the fireplace. Just before she threw in the floo powder, she turned to Hermione and said loudly,

"Hey, can we go to that sexy lingerie place first?" The last thing they heard was a crash of chairs as Ron and Harry leapt from their seats.

oOoOo

Hermione and Ginny fell out of the fireplace laughing.

"Did you see their faces?"

"Harry's head snapped around so fast I'm surprised he didn't break his neck!"

They got up off the floor and brushed themselves off.

"Well, we don't want to disappoint them, do we?" Ginny said, sauntering through the Leaky Cauldron to the exit, Hermione right behind her.

"You're bad, Ginny."

"Yea, well, I'm not 16 anymore." She said, giggling. "Now come on."

They made their way through muggle London, shopping and laughing. Finally they reached the lingerie store, each with a few full bags.

"Alright. Last stop, Mione."

"Gin, I'm not really the sexy lingerie type."

"Every woman is the sexy lingerie type, now come on!" Ginny pulled her inside. The moment they stepped through the door, an attendant descended upon them.

"Good afternoon ladies. Can I help you with something?"

Ginny giggled. "Yes, you can."

"Great. Were you looking for something in particular?"

Hermione blushed as Ginny leaned forward. "We're going to Paris with our boyfriends."

The attendant understood immediately. "Well of course, come right this way!"

She ushered them into a dressing room and before long, they were trying on all sorts of naughty undergarments.

"Ginny, in case I didn't say it, thank you."

"For what?"

"Today. It's been so long since I've done anything like this. It was always you who encouraged me to do stuff like this, step outside the box. I really missed you."

Ginny looked at her friend. "I missed you too, Mione."

"Now Ron is getting back to normal, too."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after you disappeared, he and Harry would sort of wonder around in a frenzy searching for you. They barely came home, and if they did, it was only to sleep. Then after everyone's hopes sort of deflated, they'd go out and get drunk all the time. That phase passed though, after Ron and I got into a huge fight. So he would sort of just sulk around and such. Don't get me wrong, I love your brother, but he wasn't the same. He didn't smile as much, or joke around as much. It was hard. But ever since you came back, he's been slowly turning into his old self."

Ginny sighed, adjusting her bra. "I didn't know that. Harry never said anything about it."

"They didn't really want you to know, but I couldn't keep quiet anymore. You and I told each other everything, and it's been hurting me so much, I had to say something."

"Hermione," Ginny reached out and hugged her best friend. "You never have to keep anything from me ever. They just won't know that I know. It's that simple."

Hermione grinned. "Good to know. Now personally, I think Harry will have a heart attack when he sees you in that."

"And what about you in that number? Ron will most definitely lose consciousness."

Hermione giggled. "I think in this case, lack of consciousness would not be appreciated."

Ginny gasped. "Naughty!"

They got dressed, and stepped out of the dressing room.

"Ginny, come smell this! It smells so good!"

Ginny took the bottle of lotion from Hermione's hand. "Yummy. It smells like sexy . . . vanilla cake. I think I'm drooling a bit."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I'll definitely be adding this to my purchases." She picked up a bottle and continued to walk around.

Ginny followed her to the register and they paid for their purchases.

"I think Paris is going to be fun!" Ginny said as they left the store with all of their bags.

"Or exhausting." Hermione said. "Come on, let's get a drink before we head back to Harry's."

"Sure. I could use a warm butterbeer, it's chilly out here!" They wove in and out of the crowd, hurrying toward the Leaky Cauldron. As they walked in, they saw Harry and Ron having a drink, talking in low voices to each other.

"Ron, Harry!" Hermione walked over, Ginny right behind her. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Waiting for you." Ron said quickly, glancing at Harry as he leaned back in his chair. Harry got the hint and quickly changed the subject. "What did you guys get?" He asked, attempting to look in Ginny's bags. She yanked them away. "You'll see!" she said laughing.

Harry grinned. "Is that a promise?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows. Ron choked on his butterbeer, and Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at each other.

"Well, we came to get a drink and have some girl time, but since you boys are here, I think we'll head back to the house." Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

"You practically just spent the day together, what more could you talk about?" Ron asked, picking up his drink. Harry picked up his and took a drink.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Hermione beat her to it. "Oh you know, shoes, hair, what our boyfriends are like in bed . . . " she grinned as both Harry and Ron choked on their drinks. Ginny laughed, and decided to fuel the fire a bit.

"Oh, Hermione, thanks for that trick from earlier. I'm sure Harry will love it." She giggled as Harry's eyes went wide, and he blushed deeply. Ron laughed, but it fell from his face at Hermione's words.

"Ron whimpered like a dog." Harry snorted, and Ron groaned, shaking his head. "Those girls are going to be the end of us."

Harry laughed. "Yea they are."

The girls burst into laughter before sauntering off whispering to each other. They walked into the fireplace with all of their bags and waved to the boys as the flames erupted around them, opening the Floo network. They whirled through, falling out of the fireplace in Harry's apartment.

They went to put their bags down before settling on the couch with a bottle of wine.

"Today was nice, Hermione. Just what I needed."

"Yea." Hermione took a sip of her wine.

"You know, I'll be right back, I have this song in my head all day that just won't stop." She set her glass down and walked into the bedroom, before returning with her guitar and her journal.

"This song that I wrote has been stuck in my head all day long. Since earlier when Ron was talking about undiscovered Paris."

"Yea? I'm guessing the song has to do with things undiscovered." Hermione said, resettling herself on the couch and taking another sip of wine. Ginny turned through the pages of her journal before she found what she was looking for.

"Here we go." She plucked a few strings of the guitar, before stilling them. Finally, she began to play.

"_Take it back, take it all back now, the things I gave, like the taste of my kiss on your lips. I miss that now. I can't try any harder than I do, all the reasons I gave, excuses I made for you. I'm broken in two."_

Hermione set her glass down on the table and watched as Ginny played, her eyes closed, her voice thick with emotion.

"_All the things left undiscovered, Leave me empty and left to wonder. I need you. All the things left undiscovered, Leave me waiting and left to wonder. I need you. Yeah I need you."_

The girls were so enraptured with what they were doing they didn't even notice Harry and Ron enter the room. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny's next words silenced him.

"_Don't walk away." _Ginny sang with all her heart.

"_Touch me now how I want to feel, Something so real, please remind me, My love, and take me back. Cuz I'm so in love with what we were. I'm not breathing, I'm suffocating without you. Do u feel it too?_

"_All the things left undiscovered, Leave me waiting and left to wonder. I need you. All the things left undiscovered, Leave me empty and left to wonder. I need you. Yeah I need you._

Harry slowly made his way into the room, Ron right behind him. Hermione smiled up at him. If Ginny knew he was there, she gave no inclination.

"_When I'm in the dark and all alone, dreaming that you'll walk right through my door,_

_Its then I know my heart is whole. There's a million reasons why I cry, Hold my covers tight and close my eyes. Cuz I don't want to be alone_

"_All the things left undiscovered, Leave me waiting and left to wonder. I need you. All the things left undiscovered, Leave me empty and left to wonder. I need you. I need you._

Ron sat down on the arm of the couch behind Hermione. She leaned against him, as Harry moved to stand next to them.

"_Cuz I can't fake and I can't hate, But it's my heart that's about to break. You're all I need, I'm on my knees, Watch me bleed. Would you listen please?_

_I give in . . . I breathe out . . . I want you, there's no doubt. I freak out . . . I'm left out . . ._

_Without you, I'm without. I'm crossed out . . . I'm kicked out . . . I cry out . . . I reach out. _

"_Don't walk away . . . Don't walk away . . . Don't walk away . . . Don't walk away." _

Ginny opened her eyes, and smiled at Hermione.

"Harry! Ron! I didn't see you there!" she exclaimed, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ginny, that was really nice." Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement.

Harry hugged Ginny from behind. "That was amazing, Gin."

Ginny giggled. "Thanks. Now, I don't know about you three, but I'm going to go pack for Paris. I can't wait!" She hopped up from the couch and scurried off into the other room with her guitar and her journal.

Harry immediately took up her spot on the couch and drained her still-full glass of wine in one gulp. Hermione shook her head at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You boys are ridiculous."

Ron pretended to look hurt. "Who, us?" he asked, pouting at Hermione.

"Yes. Now, I'm going to go help Ginny pack." Hermione climbed off the couch. "Maybe if you're good, you'll get to see what we bought today."

"Anything nice?" Ron asked, looking intently at Hermione.

She grinned. "Depends on your definition of nice. If by nice, you mean rather naughty, then yes, we bought quite a few nice things." And with that she walked into Ginny's room.

Ron turned to look at Harry. "I forgot how much of a tease she can be. Bloody Ginny putting ideas in her head."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Not that I mind," Ron continued quickly, at Harry's look. "I just wish it weren't my _sister_ putting ideas into my _girlfriend's _head."


	7. Lily's Paris, Ginny's Past

Chapter Seven: Lovers Return to Paris

Chapter Seven: Lovers Return to Paris

Ginny stood in the kitchen, sighing as she ran her hand over the table. Hermione came in, holding her suitcase.

"Ginny, where are Ron and I sleeping?" Ginny looked up.

"Oh, right. Down the hall in the bedroom on the left." Hermione smiled, before putting down her bag and hugging Ginny.

"Is it odd, being back here?"

"Yes. It was only, what, a month ago that I was puttering around this place with no idea who I really was."

"Only a month?" Harry spoke from behind him. He and Ron were standing in the entranceway, watching them.

"Seems like longer." Ron said, moving toward Hermione and wrapping his arms around her.

"Yea. A month or two." Ginny smiled. "But enough of that. I'm starving. Who wants dinner?"

"Not now." Ron said. Hermione looked at him, flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry, did you just turn down a meal?" She asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Shut up. I just wanted to talk to Ginny for a moment."

"About what?" Ginny asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry look up and the ceiling, pretending not to know what was going on.

Ron grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room. "Let's go outside."

"Ron, it's snowing."

"Oh." He seemed to consider this. "Well, I'll be quick, then." He guided her out of the apartment and downstairs. Ginny stared at him, confused as he paced back and forth.

"Ron, what is wrong with you?"

Ron turned and looked at her. "I need someplace romantic to take Hermione. I want to surprise her and do something nice."

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "okay . . . "

"Well, I need your help." Ron shoved his hands into his pockets.

Ginny shrugged. "Okay. Let me think about it and I'll get back to you."

Ron smiled, visibly relaxing. "Thanks, Gin."

She smiled and hugged him as they climbed the stairs. Ron looked at her as he put his arm over her shoulders.

"Do you think this will help? Coming back here?"

Ginny looked up at him. "Merlin, I hope so." At that moment, Harry opened the door.

"Ginny, will you please come in before Hermione tries to cook? That only ends in disaster."

Ginny laughed, hugging Ron one more time before going inside.

Harry watched her go, before turning back to Ron.

"So, she'll help you then?"

Ron nodded.

"Don't worry, mate. You'll be fine. It'll be perfect."

Ron nodded again, but didn't look so sure.

Harry laughed and pulled him into the apartment. They walked into the kitchen, where Ginny and Hermione were cooking dinner. Hermione was in the middle of telling Ginny something.

". . . the real Moulin Rouge. I wonder if it's anything like the movie?"

Ginny laughed. "Not really. I went once. It was bloody expensive!"

"Oh. Well, there are so many places I want to go here. And outside of Paris as well, like Versailles. Can we go?"

"Sure. Maybe when it stops snowing."

After a moment, Ginny spoke as she washed potatoes. "I was thinking I'd go back to the hospital tomorrow."

"So soon? I thought you'd want to wait a few days." Harry sat down at the table.

Ginny put down her knife. "I just feel so close now, you know? I remember a lot know, but I want to know what happened to me."

Hermione hugged her. "It must so hard. But I think you should maybe relax tomorrow, so you don't get too overwhelmed."

Ginny nodded, but didn't seem to really hear her. She went back to cutting the potatoes.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged a look.

"Ginny?" Harry walked over to where she stood at the counter.

"Hmm?"

"We can go if you want." He took the knife from her hands and pulled her into his arms.

Ginny snuggled against him. "I know. I'm just tired of not knowing."

"So we'll go tomorrow."

"Yea?"

"If you're sure you want to." Ron said, coming to her other side, his arms around Hermione.

"I am positive." She sighed, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder.

oOoOo

Ginny got up early the next morning. She climbed out of bed as quietly as she could without waking Harry up. Creeping into the bathroom, she washed her face and pulled her hair into a low ponytail. She pulled on a pair of leggings and knee-high socks with little quaffles on them before pulling on a pair of jeans. She slipped a sweater on before grabbing her coat, keys and wand. Quietly, she waved her wand, leaving a note in the kitchen before leaving the flat. Just outside the door, she turned and apparated to a little cove by the hospital. Pulling her coat tighter, she walked through the front doors of the hospital. It was exactly as she remembered. The pale walls made her feel trapped as she made her way up to the front desk.

"Est-ce que je peux vous aider?" The woman asked, barely looking up from her work.

"Yes, I'm looking for some files."

The woman glanced up. "We only let ze patient and ze family look at ze files."

Ginny bit her lip. "You misunderstand me. I'm looking for my file. I was a patient here for a few months, five years ago."

"Ah. And your name please, madame?"

"Gi-Lily James."

The woman picked up the telephone. "One moment please." She dialed in some numbers and waited. "J'envoie une femme vers le bas aux enregistrements. Elle veut regarder son fichier. Elle était il y a des cinq ans patients que je crois peux je l'envoyer?" after a moment, "Oui." She put down the phone.

"Someone will come get you in a moment."

Ginny nodded. She looked around the room. It was cold and pale, and screamed death everywhere. There was no trace of magic either, which made her a bit uncomfortable now that she'd been introduced to it.

"Madame?" She turned. A gentleman stood before her.

"Yes?" She smiled at him.

"You vish to see your records?" Ginny nodded. "zen, please come wiz me." He turned and walked down a corridor. Ginny hurried to catch up with him, her shorter legs taking more strides than his long legs. They went down a flight of stairs before turning into a room covered with shelves of folders. He went to a desk and sat down, looking at the screen of the computer sitting there.

"Your name?"

"Lily James."

"Date of birth?"

"Well, I don't think I knew when I was here."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I woke up in this hospital with no idea who I was."

The man looked at her for a moment, before looking at the screen. "Ah. One moment." He stood up and walked into the back room. He returned a moment later, holding a folder in a shade of green that reminded Ginny of vomit.

_Fitting_, she thought. He handed her the folder and she opened it. When she did, she almost dropped it. There on top of the pile of papers were photographs of all of her injuries. Ginny swallowed hard as she looked at one. Her face was swollen, and dirty, and a large cut over her eye was bleeding heavily. Ginny turned the page. This photo showed her leg bent at an odd angle, covered in bruises. Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. This was awful. She hadn't remembered any of this really. She flipped forward to the papers, not looking at any other photographs in case she got sick. The first set of papers was a police report detailing where she had been found.

"I was found in the park?" She said, almost to herself. "Wait, there was someone else there?"

"Ah, yes. I remember you. Zere was a body near you, who proved to be your attacker. I sink you broke 'is nose so bad it entered 'is skull. But since it was clearly self-defense, ze police did not charge you for any crime."

Ginny stared at him. "I killed someone?" Her breath caught in her chest as she tried to process what he was saying.

"well, ze were never exactly sure. And you could not remember what 'appened to tell zem."

"Le Bois de Boulogne. That's over near the Eiffel Tower."

"Well, across ze river, but yes."

Ginny flipped through the file once more reading it over carefully before handing it back to the gentleman.

"Merci." She said, before leaving the room. Taking a breath she walked back to the entrance, smiling at the woman at the desk as she passed by. The park was nearby and she needed to clear her head anyway. All this information was overwhelming. Ginny walked down the street, thinking about all those papers.

She'd been found in a park, next to a dead body, a man she'd never seen before in her life. Apparently, she'd accidently killed him, even if it was in self-defense. Ginny walked over the bridge above the Seine and before long was standing across the street from the park. She took a deep breath, but found she could not move her feet. She didn't know how long she stood there staring at the snow-covered trees. Oddly, she'd never gone in the park in her five years living in Paris, and now it was clear why. She shook her head and walked along the street until she found a deserted alleyway. She leaned against the wall and calmed herself before turning on the spot and apparating back to the flat.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ginny landed hard on the floor, Ron underneath her. A broken teacup sat near them and there was water spilling from the counter.

Ginny rolled over. "I am so sorry Ron! I wasn't paying attention."

Ron stood up and helped up Ginny from the floor. She stood up and brushed off her jeans, and pulling off her coat.

Ron bent over and picked up the pieces of the teacup. "So?" he asked, dumping the shards in the trash. He retrieved another and placed it on the table, dropping a teabag in it. He waved his wand to clean up the spilled water, and put the teapot back on the stove.

Ginny rubbed her arms. "The hospital? It went-" she swallowed. "It went well I guess."

Ron looked at her as he poured hot water from his wand into the teacup. "Could they tell you anything?"

Ginny nodded. "yea. But right now I need a bath before I tell you anything. I'm feeling overwhelmed." She picked up her coat.

"I'll bring you some tea if you like." Ron said, as he picked up the cup he was fixing. "Hermione wanted some. She's in the room reading. Harry went . . .well, I think he went to the store or something. Getting grocies?"

Ginny smiled as they walked down the hall. "You mean groceries?"

"Right. Groceries." They stopped at the door to the bathroom.

Ginny dropped her coat by the door. "I would love some tea. Oh, and Ron?"

He turned back to her. "Hmm?"

"Take Hermione to Versailles. She was telling me before that she's been dying to go there." Ron grinned, before making his way down the hall to his and Hermione's room. Ginny closed the door and turned on the hot water. Carefully she poured in some gardenia-scented bubble bath that always managed to relax her. Her clothes smelled like the hospital, which sent chills down her spine as she pulled them off. She waved her wand and the lights dimmed, just as some candles around the bath lit. Sighing, she climbed into the tub and let the warm water sooth her body.

"Ginny?" there was a knock at the door. "It's Ron. I have tea for you."

"The door is opened." Ginny closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tile. The door creaked open, and Ron came in, a hand coving his eyes. Ginny glanced over and giggled as he tried to find her.

"Ron, just hand it to me before you trip over the toilet."

Ron pulled a face before moving his hand. Quickly, he handed her the tea and left. Ginny set it on the edge of the tub, and leaned back again. There was so much on her mind. She tried to think about the park, to see if she could remember anything about the night she disappeared. She remembered everything about that day so far. She and Harry had taken a walk through Diagon Alley that afternoon, stopping in Flourish and Blotts and some of the other stores.

Ginny opened her eyes. _Diagon Alley? _They'd only gone to Diagon Alley once since she'd been back. That was the day she had really started to remember. The day they'd run into Draco Malfoy. Ginny sat up. _Draco Malfoy. In the Park. _Ginny gasped. She leapt out of the tub.

"RON! HERMIONE!" She burst out of the bathroom to find Harry and Ron the living room. Hermione pulled open the door, standing there with her book. "I remember! What happened the night I disappeared."

Ron turned red and turned his back on Ginny. Harry blushed and Hermione turned equally as red as Ron.

Ginny looked at all of them. "What?" She asked Harry who was looking at anything but her.

Hermione stared at the floor. "Ginny, you have no clothes on." Ginny looked down.

"Oh, Merlin's pants!" she ran back into the bathroom, drying herself and summoning clean clothes from her room. When she was dressed and dry, she went back into the living room. Ron had his face in a pillow, and Harry and Hermione was trying to keep straight faces as they comforted him.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Ginny said, sitting down on the couch. "but listen, I've remembered."

Ron mumbled into the pillow. "Are you still naked?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No Ron. Will you listen to me, please?"

He looked up slowly. Hermione and Harry both turned their attention to Ginny.

She sighed. "I think I remember what happened."


End file.
